Days
by TheDorkyCelestialFlame
Summary: A/U. She was Death—she would eventually reap his soul whether she liked it or not. One-shot Character death. New version.


"**Days"**

_-X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**Summary:** She was Death—she would eventually reap his soul whether she liked it or not. One-shot Character death. Edited.

* * *

_"Not all goodbyes are for loved ones...__"_

She took steps downwards through a dark stairway with her mind filling regarding her mission for today. It's just one soul she needs to reap for this particular day—a rather unusual one.

_A peculiar soul._

Every day, her job requires her to reap souls that are burdened and life that lost the value of itself. For Death herself, she doesn't feel remorse to the lives she took. No—it's their time that calls upon at her and even if it isn't, there's no need to dwell on Earth wishing the essence of life to snap if she can take it with one blink of a mortal eye.

She stared with no emotion, seeing the clinical white door where she was transported. It was what the mundane refer as the 'hospital'. She was transported here many times and that by her experience, tells her that hospitals are for people who has diseases who need to be cured.

Some are lucky, some are not. Death shook her head wondering how could a simple mortal life so fragile. In one snap, it could be gone.

Death pushed the clinical door and saw a lump on the bed by the ICU. From what she can tell, he was a man. He was facing his back at her and maybe by the change of air that signaled her arrival, the man turned, facing her with tired eyes.

Death observed him for awhile, staring at his pink dyed locks down to his face. He was still handsome but his onyx eyes lack the usual mirth hidden within. The charm of young life just barely present to the young man's face. His face marred by the effects of his sickness as he stared at her in curiosity.

He opened his mouth for what he was about to say but Death knew he was trying hard to come up of a coherent statement.

"I-Is…it..t..ime?" the young man croaked as he clenched his eyes in difficulty.

Death only nodded, emotionless and was about to tell something to him telepathically when he raised his left hand giving her the sign that he wants to say first before he die.

"P..pl..eas..e," he choked the one word but Death could tell what he wants.

Death stared at his eyes as she traveled deeper depth to a nook of his mind. Most mortals do request more time to say goodbye but she never granted them nor paid heed.

She was not completely heartless but mostly, she was. She's Death and she shows no compassion. She has no beating heart, the thing that keeps the mortals alive and love. No—Death is an empty shell made just to reap troubled and ending souls.

She didn't acknowledge what she found—the sole reason for his request but now seeing him with an indescribable expression she couldn't possibly make, she only stared at him.

More time to say goodbyes are not a taboo to the rules and Death didn't like it. She never did it before, not even once. But something tells her to grant his request, she didn't like the feeling yet she followed.

[][][][][]

As days passed like a blur, she still kept her promise staying at his side every day, just occasionally leaving when a soul beckons her to reap itself.

No one visited him in those days but Death didn't mind. It might seems nonsense for him to grant the request without bidding goodbyes to his loved ones but Death knew not all goodbyes are for loved ones.

She kept on watching every small things he did and couldn't help but to feel something...Death knew he wants to spend his remaining time to bid himself goodbye but something tells her, that even if he has other choice; to say goodbye to his loved ones, he still couldn't do it...because he has no family.

Family. A simple yet a strong word.

Death has been always fascinated by mortals, every fickle and subtle things making them either good or the opposite.

For her, mortals are selfish creatures always drawing themselves to temptation.

She was the result of some bad things. Greed, Lust, Envy, Pride, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth. Stupid sins just for mere desires.

Back from the point, A Family is a blessing and for some, a curse. Death can't be fooled. Not all good things are found on this world, maybe partly few but people with pure souls are...rare.

Just like this man.

Each hour staying at his side, he never uttered a word at her nor to the nurses and doctors occasionally checking him up. They both knew the staff's were only waiting for the man's life to disappear. It's impossible to last that long with his illness but no one bothered to mention that up.

With each beat of the man's weak heart, came a confusing feeling settling within the Death's non-pulsing cold heart.

[][][][][]

Death knew it was time but she can't just snap the life that seeped through his weak veins. She sometimes wondered how come good people has the most possibility of earlier deaths than some sick mortals that lives longer.

Only the old man above knew.

With each labored breaths, the man who knew he's time needs to stop already, turned to her as he nodded, a ghost of smile gracing his lips.

"I..It's..o..kay.."

Death closed her eyes for a moment until she opened them again. She didn't know why it was so hard. Death's chest was becoming heavy but she only nodded at the man.

"…N..Na..t..su." he said one last time, staring at her as he closed her eyes.

Death realized she never asked the young man's name.

_Natsu._

Death knew it was not right to indulge herself with this kind of stuff but something held her back.

"Lucy."

The man only smiled.

Death took his soul.

And Death watched as the life seeped out, draining the essence of life. A ghost of smile still present to the young pink-haired, Natsu.

_Now Death knew, he wouldn't be lonely anymore._

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**A/N**. Sorry for the mistakes especially to my grammars. I edited some part of it but that doesn't meant that there would be no mistakes visible.

I uploaded this again because it seems I have something to edit. I want this very detailed.

And also, in my first upload of this story, thanks for the reviewers :D Anyway, a reviewer commented something about having a little similarity of the Book Thief? I guess since it was narrated by Death. But the difference is, Lucy is Death here. Well I read it and that's part of the reasons why I edited this.


End file.
